The Exception
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Fic: He would never say those three words unless he really meant them. Her reaction wasn't exactly what he expected but she really felt the same way. Paul swore he would never love again but she was the exception. NC17! London/OC


**Title: **Exception To My Rules 1/1  
**Type: **One Shot  
**Rating: NC-17  
Warning: **Languge and Adult Situations**  
Main Pairing: **Paul London/OC**  
Disclaimer: **I only wish I could own those boys... man, good times-- good times. The Hooliganz are awesome sauce for sure but I sadly only own my wittle bitty OCer. VKM owns those WWE thingys.**  
Summary:** He would never say those three little words unless he really meant them-- her reaction wasn't exactly what he expected but it's only because she never expected to feel the same way about a Hooligan-- about her best friend, Paul London; but she was his exception.**  
Notes: **This is my very first-ever Hooliganz fic (not to mention my first hard smut fic) so don't shoot me, or throw rocks or bash of any kind. If you like it, lemme know-- there will be more of Londrick in the future if reviews say so-- otherwise, just lemme know how much-- and why you hate it the way you do...

**

* * *

Exception To My Rules 1/1**

Haley's POV 

"Um... Brian, have you seen Paul anywhere?" I asked, pausing a second trying to get my nerves to die down; even if it was just a little it would passify me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he turned around to face me. He carried an innocence about him unlike anyone I've ever known-- it was almost child-like in a way. He was a really sweet guy. 

"Yeah-- he's out back chillaxin' or something, said he needed a second to himself so I came up here to grab something some grub-- I was straved." He paused, pushing a cheese cube up at me as it stuck on the end of a tooth-pick. "It's chedder..." he sang, sending me a cheap, giddy smile and I could tell he was trying to lighten my obviously sour mood.

"Oh, no thanks Kendrick-- I had a heavy lunch..." I motioned the cheese away from me as he popped in into his mouth. He slowly started to nod, sighing easily.

"I doubt he'd care if you went out there." He all but nudged me towards the next as I smiled at him-- or at least tried to before I sucked my bottome lip into my mouth, biting on it a little, my mind was racing. I nodded towards him.

"Thanks Bri-- I'll see if I can find him. If by some chance I miss him and you happen to catch him, let him know I'm looking for him... okay?" He smiled, that childish blush smeared over his cheeks.

"No problem-- will do, but I'm sure you'll find him. You know how he is-- he'll stay out there all night if someone doesn't drag him back to reality." I laughed a little, agreeing with him. Paul was definitely like that-- one of the most free-spirited people I know.

I excused myself from Brian as I started off down the hallway towards the back exit doors-- the same doors that would hopefully lead me to a more calm, collected and chill Paul London than I had be in the presence of earlier this afternoon. I shuttered, mindless thoughts of our conversation from earlier running back through my head.

I sighed heavily, the echo my high-heels were making rang through my ears as I wrapped my arms around my waist-- my nerves finally getting the best of me. I was definitely a mix of emotions right now and I probably shouldn't be pressing this or my luck but not only did I want and _need_ to talk to him-- I wanted and _needed_ to physically see him.

I hadn't since I left the hotel this morning and-- honestly, right now, I just want to feel his arms around me-- I want him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay... But I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to see me now; I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want anything to do with me ever again-- period.

* * *

**Flashback **

I walked into my hotel room and threw my purse, keys and cell phone down on the near by dresser. I kicked off my heels and took off my jewerly; I was already running late. I had an hour to be back at the arena dressed and ready to go. The plan was to get a quick shower, throw on my outfit and head to the arena for Raw tonight but as soon as I turned around to head towards the bathroom I stopped dead in my tracks. 

"Oh my God Paul, you scared the shit outta me-- how'd you get in here?" My hand was dramatically over my heart as the gasp had taken my breath when I saw one of my very good friends, Paul London, sitting on the edge of my bed-- oddly enough, staring at the floor. After a moment he looked up at me and I could tell something was wrong, I had been around him long enough to know when something was up with him; we were inseparatable most of the time. I was with Brian and Paul all the time.

His eyes locked on mine like nothing could break them and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. It was no secret that Paul was hot-- and I have had a crush on him for a long time but because of our friendship I've kept those feelings under wraps; especially with knowing how London feels about relationships, every girl he has ever dated has hurt him to some degree and he swears up and down all the time he'll never fall in love again-- which breaks my heart but there's nothing I can do about it. I've given up on it.

"I went down to the desk and told them I'd forgotten my key in my room-- I gave them your room number..." His voice was calm, a little monotoned and I could tell there was definitely something on his mind-- it was starting to worry me.

"What's wrong? Why did you need in here so bad?" I asked, still confused on why he just didn't call me or at least wait till I was finished at the gym and got back to the hotel to talk to me. I wasn't following his line of reasoning to say the least.

"...I need to talk to you," he almost whispered, his eyes shifting towards the ground again as he absent-mindedly toyed with the strings on his sweatshirt. I still didn't know what this was really about but I could tell by his mannerisms that in London-Land it was a very serious matter.

"Paul, you know you can always talk to me about anything-- what's up?" He took another long, silent moment-- his eyes still seemingly burning a hole through the carpet. I was about to speak again, urging him to spill it now or forever hold his peace noting that my time was running out-- I still had to get ready to go to the arena; but, before I could say anything he finally stirred. He slowly pulled himself up from the edge of the bed and took a few steps toward me.

"There's something I have to tell you Ley, but I seriously just don't know how to say it-- it's been on my mind for a while now and I think I'll go legit-insane if I don't tell you soon..." His voice trailed and I know my face twisted into a little more confusion. If he wasn't making any sense before he definitely wasn't making any sense now.

"Paulie, just tell me-- no secrets with us, remember?" He took another step before reaching out to pull my hand into his, holding it firmly before looking up to lock his eyes on mine. I wasn't complaining about being this close to him-- not by any means at all but... to be honest, it was starting to make my heart feel like it was beating out of my chest, I felt almost swimmy-headed and I was sudden self-concious under his gaze now. I had never really been this close to him before now.

"Come here..." He whispered. Paul tugged on my hand a little, pulling me into his chest as my opposite hand pressed against his chest, my eyes still locked on his. He had his one hand holding my own as the other wrapped around my opposite hip and pressed lightly against the small of my back. Maybe it was just the feeling in my gut but if I had to put a tag on it, I'd say this was the most... _romantic_ way he'd ever held me before.

"Paul-- what..." Before I could ever finish my thought process he cut me off-- he wasn't pushy, just presistant.

"Haley please-- please just let me say this. If I lose what little guts I have found, I'll never get this out. Just listen to me please..." I stayed silent, obviously giving Paul the go ahead to continue and letting him know that I was okaying his terms.

"I care about you," he started, taking a beat to swallow hard. "You know that-- we've been traveling together with Bri now, how long? 10... 11 months? I don't know when it happened exactly-- or what it was that pushed me over the edge with you but I now know I couldn't imagine being without you. I thrive off of our stupid conversations, inside-jokes that Brian obviously doesn't even begin to comprehend... the way you hug me after matches with that smile on your face, the way you use stupid nicknames on me... It's crazy-- it's like, you're the exception to every rule I've ever made within myself-- with you, it just feels way to right to be wrong. God, I love everything about you Haley; _...I love you.._"

_My heart stopped._

"I know I've swore to God and everyone within the sound of my voice that I wouldn't fall for another girl, but--I fell for you, I fell hard... I've felt this way a long time Ley, I'm sorry for just throwing it out here like this but I know if I didn't, I'd go crazy... _I love you._"

I watched him stare down at me, obviously waiting on some sort of human response but I couldn't give him one. I just stood there staring blankly up at him, I could feel my knees getting weaker the longer I chose to stand there. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but the only thing I could hear was the pounding in my chest. I couldn't make words come to me now, even if I wanted to... how could I tell him I felt the same way?

_I don't even know if he really understands what he's saying... he swore not to love anyone ever again-- I'm not nothing to break promises over..._

I stumbled over my words, they wouldn't come out right.  
He tried to explain more. We both got frustered a little too fast.  
I snapped at him before I could think about what I was saying...  
He snapped back, saying things I knew he really didn't mean.  
I felt tears sting the back of my eyes, I yelled at him without thinking.  
He yelled back at me, especially when I refused to let him see me cry.

The last thing I remember was seeing the hurt in his eyes when I remained silent before turning on my heel, grabbing my bag and headed for the door-- leaving Paul alone, angry, hurt and confused... nothing like what I really wanted.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Paul...? Paul?" I called out to him, pulling my jacket a little closer together around me as I felt the wind pick up. I didn't have to go far to find him-- I jumped a little when I heard his voice break the silence that surrounded me.

"...yeah?" He answered-- my eyes followed the sound of his voice as I looked up at him. He sat on the edge of the cement wall that blocked the parking lot from the city street on the other side. From what I could see he was just watching the traffic-- his short black hair moved slightly with the wind. He looked to be toying with tiny little pebbles in his hand as he threw them over to the opposite side of the wall.

"...Brian told me where to find you... wh--what are you doing out here? It's getting kinda cold..." The wind could slice right through you at this point but I'm sure the dark purple sweatshirt he wore made it less of an issue for him. He spoke again, hardly over a whisper as I stood still staring up at him-- wondering how he actually got up there in the first place.

"Thinking..." he confirmed, before throwing another tiny stone off the side of the wall. I could only hope he didn't actually hit a car, or a person for that matter with the little distraction he had created. I sighed a little, casting my eyes down to the ground in front of me now as his confession rang through me repeatedly-- I could almost bet I knew what he was thinking about but I decided I'd play dumb anyway just to hear him say it...

"...about what?" I whispered, feeling my much longer hair pick up with the breeze and blow around me in every direction imaginable. Another shaky breath passed out of me before I heard his signifigantly deeper voice speak up again.

"..._you_.." I looked up at him again as a tear slowly slid down my cheek; I could tell how hard it had been for that to choke out of him. To the best of my knowledge he still hadn't looked at me what-so-ever which upset me that much more.

"Will you come down so we can talk... please?" I asked, trying to hold back my emotions for a long as humanly possible, even though I knew even that wouldn't be half as long as I wanted it to be. He sat completely still for a few minutes-- not once looking at me even then. I waited for as long as I could before breaking the air around me with my cracking voice once again...

"...Paul-- Paul please... look at me.." He waited a few seconds before actually giving in and casting his head downward to lock his dark eyes on mine; I was able to see the change in his expression-- no matter how slight-- then he saw the tearful evidence stained on my face; not a lot, but just enough.

He stared at me for only a moment longer before scooting off the ledge to jump down beside me. I didn't dare take a step towards him though-- I was lucky enough to have him be willing to at least listen to what I have to say; I owe him that much after what I managed to accomplish. He finally turned towards me to stare some more-- instantly creating a uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"...I'm sorry Paulie--- I didn't mean for you to--to take what I said earlier that way... I was shocked--sc-scared and I didn't know how to tell you like you told me..." He seemed to grow more bold the longer he stood there, taking a step towards me almost closing the gap between us but not quite.

"...don't cry-- okay? I don't want to ever see you cry..." he whispered, even though I knew it wasn't his main purpose to some-what change the subject. I shivered a little as he reached out to me to carefully wipe the tears away from my face with the soft pads of his thumbs.

"I can't help it," I stated lightly, moving my eyes to stare at the fabric on the chest of his sweatshirt. "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry-- you just caught me off guard with everything and--and I didn't know how to handle it.."

"I know-- I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that, it's okay..." He gently took his hands to the sides of my face as he pushed my straight hair behind my ears before lacing his fingers together around my neck, holding me. I could still feel his eyes on me as I continued to look down.

"Paul...?" I'm not even sure at this point if I meant that as a question but he took it for one before I had a chance to decide or even care one way or the other.

"...yeah?" His answer short, sweet and to the point.

"Can I tell you something--" I paused, bringing my own hands up inbetween us to toy with the two strings that hung around his neck to tighten the hood on his sweatshirt. I absent-mindedly picked at them as I continued to feel his eyes on me.

"Always." He confirmed, his voice still nothing above a Steven Segal-ish, husky whisper.

"...I love you too." I could sense his sharp intake of breath, what I could only describe as shock. His heavy hands slid down my arms as I sucked in a deep breath of my own.

"Do you mean that?" He choked again and I don't blame him for doubting me in the slightest. I deserved it after the way I had managed to screw things up earlier. I nodded my head towards him, sniffling as I tried and failed to hold my tears back.

"I'm sorry I royally screwed things up earlier-- I--I just didn't know how to explain the feelings I have for you... I had all those times you would tell me never to let my heart love because someone would always be there to break it running through my head-- and then there you were confessing what you have taught me to avoid... I guess I just freaked out, I didn't know what to do...But I have loved you for a long time Paul, without a doubt-- I was just confused and scared..."

He quickly pulled me into a strong hug, my cheek pressed against his hard chest, his arms wrapped over my shoulders to locking around behind my head. My eyes clouded up again as his powerful scent invaded my senses.

"I'm sorry-- I shouldn't have just blurted it out like I did... I should have realized how hard I had preached to you; I've been burned by some vicious, vindictive females-- you of all people know that and I honestly didn't think I'd fall for someone again seemingly so easily... But I fell for you, _hard..._ and the difference with you is, I love you for all the right reasons this time-- and I swear I will never break your heart."

"I know you won't..." I muffled into his chest as his arms still held me close. He would never understand how long I wanted to hear him confess those three words-- how long I wanted to have this happen for us. I pulled back from him enough to look up at him as he looked down at me. He smiled-- a smile that only Paul London could pull off and I sighed contently against him.

I felt a small chill cover my arms in goosebumps from under my own jacket. I looked around for the first time to notice how dark it seemed to have gotten over the last half hour; I turned back towards him to find his face a little closer to mine now. A small smile passed my lips as his forehead laid against mine, our cold noses nuzzling together for a few silent moments.

"Your match was first tonight wasn't it?" I asked, watching his eyes search my own as he stared-- almost like he was in awe. I could feel his fingertips on either side of me at my waist tracing small circles even through my some-what heavy jacket.

"Yeah-- Bri and I did Heat for once tagging against The Highlanders." He whispered to me, his voice had already changed over into husky seduction. I silently ran my hands through his short dark hair as I sighed easily again-- loving the feel of his arms holding me in a way I had only dreamed of until today.

"Do they need you for Raw?" I questioned again, crossing my fingers in my mind. He pulled back a little this time, looking down at me still.

"No-- Brian might be used again this week for another squash match but since Cade&Murdoch had a signing today and their flight to the show was cancelled last minute, there's no hope to further that angle this week... what about you?" I brought my hands down from his hair by way of either side of his neck to lay my palms flat against his pectorials. I studied the creases of his pouty lips before tearing my eyes away to move up to his again.

"Same here-- they're going with the Mickie/Beth fued for Armageddon so until Candice gets back from injury they can't do much with me with Beth, Jillian and Melina all being heels-- I don't really want to start a program with Maria at press time so I'm not going to complain..." He let a slight chuckle escape his pursed lips as I felt him take his hands in mine as than hung loosely by our sides before lacing his fingers through my own.

"Well that I definitely understand," he smirked just slightly before obviously growing a little more serious with his words. "But-- what about tonight?" He questioned slowly, "you sounded like you wanted asking for a reason..." His voice trailed and I slowly started to nod at him-- he was right, he knew me that well already.

"Well... I was actually; I was wondering if you thought that maybe we could... slip away-- just for tonight, just this once. I was thinking we could talk Bri into covering for us for the duration of the Raw taping and maybe just... go back to the hotel and talk about _things_-- what's gunna happen now that we're being open and honest with each other..." I sort of stuttered without really meaning to but it was honestly a touchy subject for me, especially in dealing with my emotions. "I really just want to spend time with you... and I don't think I can wait till after the tapings and I don't want to do it here at the arena..."

I let my own voice trailed this time, watching his eyes begin to search mine this time before I felt my body losing air. His soft lips pressed against mine-- slow and easy at first before I felt his lick his tounge over my bottom lip, whimpering slightly almost begging for enterance. I granted him instant access about the time I pushed off the ground onto my tip-toes. When he finally pulled back and we parted to breath for a moment, my heart pounding he pulled me to his side, up under his strong arm.

"Come on-- let's go find Brian and let him know what's up; I'm sure he'll cover for us just for tonight no problem... besides, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my night than being with you..."

* * *

We got back to the hotel in what had to be record time even though I don't remember being aware of the fact Paul was probably speeding-- but I was probably too busy staring at him to notice much else around me. Brian had been understanding-- especially once he found out about us and what we were trying to accomplish tonight... _a relationship._ I still couldn't believe it no matter how many times I let it echo through my mind.

As soon as Paul found a parking space we were out of the car, duffle bags slung over our shoulders, our opposite hands holding onto the others as we crossed the some-what long stretch of cement. It was a comfortable silence between us until his voice sliced through it.

"Uh... were you thinking your room or mine?" He asked, almost like he was a teenager again-- shy and some-what awkward. I looked over at him as he held the lobby door open for me to walk through but I never once let go of his hand-- I liked the feel of his skin on mine too much.

"Well-- I know we have a couple hours before Bri's through at the taping but since y'all are rooming together why don't you just come with me up to my room. You know how he likes to crLey as soon as he gets back-- no questions asked; that kid sleeps more than anyone I know..." He laughed a little, nodding his head as he obviously agreed with me.

"You definitely have a point there-- sounds like a plan." He answered as I reached out to push the '_up_' arrow beside the elevator-- we only had to wait a split-second before the doors open and we walked in together. I pulled away from him long enough to push the number eight before going back to him to wrap my arms around his waist again.

It was a short ride and an even shorter walk to my hotel room. I stood in front of it as I got Paul to hold the bottom of my purse while I dug through it for a few minutes searching for the seemingly MIA keycard. When I finally found it he laughed at me a little for all the crap I seemed to have in that small purse-- which was true... I was a packrat when it came to things like that. I playfully hit him in the shoulder before opening the door to step inside.

I threw my purse and duffle bag off in different directions-- happy to have them not hanging off of me any longer. I heard him shut and lock the door behind him as he turned around to pad across the short walk-way to toss his bag aimlessly to the floor as well.

"Can I get you something to drink or are you hungry? We could order some room service if you want to..." I offered, trying to ignore the now awkward air that seemed to be suffocating me now. He smiled easily, he must have sensed the way I felt or so it seemed. He closed the gap between us in two quick steps, placing his gentle hands on my waist again, calming me almost instantly.

"No... nothing for me, thanks.." he whispered hotly, his breath causing a tingling sensation against my cheek. "I have to be honest with you--" he stared, obviously cutting right to the chance which was definitely fine by me at this point. "I've had it so bad for you since the day you started here-- you won't believe how happy I was when I found out Brian and I were moving to Raw together during the draft... Everyone thought we were pissed because SmackDown was our show, but honestly I couldn't have been more stoked. I knew Raw had more to offer than just new faces in a different tag-team division-- it had you." He paushed, brushing a fallen stand of my hair behind my ear. I didn't dare stop him, he seemed to be on a roll as it was-- I knew this had to be hard for him as it would be for anyone so I stayed silent, urging with my eyes for him to continue.

"You don't know how many times I just wanted to ask you out to dinner or something random like that-- but couldn't. It took everything I had to make sure I didn't act like a fool around you and trip over my own two feet-- My feelings have grown ten-million fold since I've been able to be around you every day for x-number of months now... I guess I just never know how to show it the right way-- it always reflects like I'm trying to be an ass; I'm really sorry about that by the way..." I smiled easily towards him, silently again letting him know that I knew all along his intentions were good.

"I loved it when I felt like you were showing me little signs that you feel the same; sometimes, I can't think straight because you cross my mind so much. But it never seems to stop amazing me how I always manage to fuck things up between us somehow..." he paused again to cup my face inbetween his palms, holding me to stare up into his eyes that were now ablaze with nothing less that animalistic fever and passion.

"The real truth is," he started, that same hot and husky seduction on his voice again. "I honestly want to create a relationship with you... But, part of me also thinks it's too late for that now... Don't ask me why but for some strange reason, I get the sinkening feeling that you and Bri are closer then you let on..." Paul admitted, quite uneasy now.

"To be completely honest with you-- we did kiss once, and only once when you were out with that last injury. It was… _weird_.. to say the least. He had finally let me in on his little secret about never having a _real_ girlfriend before. I know Brian is shy and a really good guy but I couldn't believe he had _never_ had a real girlfriend before. He really got me when he told me he couldn't remember his last real kiss... So, I kissed him. It got hot and heavy pretty fast, but I'm pretty sure it's because I was thinking about you the whole time..." I whispered hoarsely now, my eyes moving to stare through his sweatshirt again as I pressed on with my confession.

"We both pulled away and instantly looked towards the ground; both pretty Leyamed about what we had just let happen between us. He was completely honest with me, saying it was because he knew already how you felt about me-- how _bad_ you had it for me... I even admitted to him that I, too, was Leyamed because I was really thinking about kissing you the entire time I was enlaced with him..." I paused again, finally looking back up at him to search his eyes uneasily. "I have wanted to know what it was really like to kiss you for as long as I can honestly remember..." and it was every bit of what I hoped it would be but seeing Paul now he looked hurt at my confession about what really happened between myself and his very best friend in the whole world. But, at the same time he looked to be some-what happy, which I could exactly explain.

Without any warning what-so-ever, Paul randomly and spur-of-the moment pulled me close up against his hard framed body and kissed me full on the lips for the Nth number of times that night-- I could definitely see myself getting used to this as a daily occurance.

I mentally started to wonder how long it would be before I eventually passed out; Paul wouldn't let me go and just continued to kiss me-- losing all track of time and space. I couldn't help but give in, and welcome his kiss with everything in me. That's the only choice I felt like I had when it came to Paul-- he was _that_ amazing.

His kisses were soft and powerful, the perfect mix of good vs. evil in my opinion. Sooner rather than later, Paul finally picked up our pace, pressing his lips to mine again and again-- harder this time, and with more passion than I had ever experienced in my life. I instictively wrapped my arms around his neck once more, resting my forearms on top of his hood as I managed to pull him as close as humanly possible.

Paul smiled geniunly against my already kiss-swollen lips as I ran my fingers through his soft hair, adding to our arrangement. He ran his tongue along the crease of my lips, minmicking his actions from earlier as he asked for permission to deepen the kiss like the gentleman he had always shown himself to be towards me.

I parted my lips easily and without question, allowing his tongue access to mine as they tangled together in a heated battle for dominance. Our tongues tried to dance together in a set rhythm but the only thing they managed to be was completely out of sync. I loved it though, I wasn't about to complain. I had waited for so long for Paul to make his move on me I could care less how he went about things at a time like this-- I was so aroused by this point I couldn't tell the difference between good and bad.

I let a small moan slip out and into Paul's awaiting mouth; I felt a slight blush creep to the surface of my cheeks but I totally and completely ignored it. I could feel him as he slid his some-what cautious hand up the back of my jacket and t-shirt together in one quick but gentle motion. As soon as I felt Paul touching the small of my back, his palm flat against me, I instantly arched with a mix of suprise and extascy.

Paul winced just slightly when I absent-mindedly drug my french-tip nails across the back of his neck as my hands found their way under his sweatshirt. He shivered almost instantly upon contact, and I honestly had every intension to pull back to apologize, but Paul just held me that much tighter to his hard body. I moved my hands out from around the back of his neck and slowly rubbed up and down his back with slight pressure so he could feel it even through the fabric. This time it was Paul who sent the moan over into my awaiting mouth and all I could do was smile against his lips as we kissed again expantly.

When Paul finally broke a kiss and pulled back away from me and out from the hold I had on him. For a split second I wanted to think that he was somehow-someway upset with me-- over the thing with Bri or even over something completely drifferent-- but that was just simply not the case at all.

Another smile spread across his already amazing facial features and I couldn't help but smile in return to him. He lifted an eyebrow at me then, his smile turning a little more cheesy as he asked for permission for the third time to kiss me. I bit my lower lip seductively, and nodded slowly.

Immediately, Paul moved as close as possible to me, almost knocking me over with the force-- he didn't, but I liked the thought of him being a _forceful_ type guy in the end. He quickly entangled his expert fingers through my much longer hair, pulling my lips to his again in another heated, tasty kiss.

I moved away from Paul this time, but only long enough to take my arms out from around his back to in front of him now. I gently placed both of my hands on each side of his chest like before, except this time I gripped a handful of his clothing in each of my signifigantly smaller fists. The emotions he caused within me were almost too much for me to handle sometimes...

With one quick, whirl-wind like motion, Paul slid both his hands at the same time up the back of my jacket and t-shirt again except this time his purpose was a little different; with one flick of his wrist he unhooked my bra.

In a defenitive reaction, I quickly pulled back away from him, backing away a little. It was now Paul thinking I was upset this time but I smiled at him all the same, just as he did to me before. Without saying a word to me this time though, he took a step closer towards me, staring at me deeply for a few beats before slowly lifting the combination of my shirt and pullover jacket off and over my head as it landed onto the floor somewhere behind him.

My eyes drifted to the ground nervously when he slipped my bra off of my shoulders with ease as it dropped with little sound onto the floor. I nervously became very self consciences under his gaze now; I lowered my head a little further as I turned my face away from Paul's view. I couldn't help the blush that ran up on my cheeks this time. Paul and I had always been _just friends_ and never anything more. Sure, he's seen me in the little outfits I wear for the show but even that was far from the way I stood before him now-- I was honestly worried about what he would think of me...

Paul stepped forward again, cupping the left side of my face with one hand gently, lingering there for only a minute before he placed an index finger under my chin with the other; raising my eyes to look into his without protest.

"_Please..._" he whispered, his voice a deep throaty sound I couldn't really explain. "Don't do that," he finished with a signature smile pulling at his lips. I pulled my face out of his hands and stepped back slowly again, uneasily crossing my arms to cover over my bare chest still a little unsure to say the least.

Paul silently stepped to me without another word and pulled me into a strong, meaningful hug. I instantly land my head against his shoulder as I began to cry and whimper slightly, as if on que, burying my face into as far and as close as I could get.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, gently rubbing his hands up and down my bare back; if he only knew how it felt-- how bad I wanted him. Just hearing _baby_ cross his lips in reference to me caused a chill to wLey over me. I don't understand why it was so hard for me to just _let go..._

"I'm just… scared I guess, I don't know... I don't want to possibly ruin our friendship if this doesn't work for us--- I don't want to get hurt. It took me a long time to recover after Jeff left the company the first time and broke my heart in the process; I can not go through that again... I was barely able to pick up the pieces then..." I admitted to Paul exactly what I was feeling at press time. He gave me a gently squeeze before slowly pushing my shoulders back so he could place his hands back on my cheeks, cupping them and lowering his own face, so his smoldering eyes were level with mine.

"I completely understand," he smiled. "But you know I would never hurt you intentionally and no matter what you will _never_ lose me as a friend-- you're stuck with me. I promise..." His voice trailed lightly as tears started to roll down my face; it was short lived as he quickly wiped them away with the soft pads of his thumbs. I sighed heavily-- half in relief and half out of love for the man that stood before me. As he smiled back at me I realized how much he really did care about me which made me feel better about the situation.

"This will only happen between us, if _you _want it to. If you're not ready for a step like this, it's okay... _really._" Paul reassured me with an ease in his voice that calmed me even more. I slowly nodded at him before I pulled him back to me for another hug. Paul held me tightly still, and kissed the top of my head gently. I always felt safe in the confines of his arms, no matter what.

I threw all my caution to the wind as I backed away from him, uncovering myself before him. Paul smiled at me, his eyes glancing over me before pulling me into a soft kiss. The longer we stood in the kiss, the more rabid it became as I softly bit down on his bottom lip with excitement. My hands slide down the length of Paul's back until I reached the bottom hem of his own t-shirt and sweatshirt; another beat passed and I began pulling them up off of him. Our mouths were only willing to part long enough for me to finally pull them over his head.

As soon as I toss his garments to the floor beside me Paul roughly pulled me close, our chests pressing into each other before he quickly grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back, exposing the flesh of my neck to him. He made sure to look at me though, and I reassured him that he wasn't being too rough. It made me realize, one _very_ good thing about being with Paul is that over time, he had learned all the in's, out's and secrets of what I liked and didn't like-- he was obviously prepared to use all his knowledge tonight...

His lips quickly found their way to my skin as they latched onto my neck; kissing, licking and nibbling his way around it wasn't long before they made a trail up to my ear. I tried to hold it in, but I knew it was a lost cause when Paul bit my ear lobe with just the right amount of pressure-- and a throaty moan escaped me.

The whole time I could feel his hot, wanton breath on my neck and it sent waves of pleasure throughout my whole body until I involunteerarily shivered in the confines of Paul's strong arms. I could feel him move on me as Paul slowly lowered his mouth even further down my neck to my collar bone, just above my breasts before coming to a stop again.

He looked up at me with pleading eyes as if he were asking permission and double checking to see if I was still okay with the direction he was obviously taking me in. I dropped my arms down to the sides of my body, making them go slightly limp as I arched my back as far as possible allowing him better access to my midsection.

Paul took the motions as the good-ahead, which was exactly what I wanted him to do. Suddenly all thought processes escaped me though as he quickly flicked his tongue out and over my left nipple, then the right as a some-what loud gasp pulled from my lips. Softly, but at the same time, painstakingly slow, he blew a light breath across my chest and onto my nipples, causing them to harden almost instantly from the contrast of warm to cold mixed with the way he was making the rest of my body feel.

I let out a deep sigh, unable to take much more of his foreplay. I pulled up on Paul as I rose back to my feet. I grabbed onto his biceps closely, turning our bodies around so that his back was now towards the bed we had been standing in front of the whole time. Taking matters upon myself, I roughly pushed him backwards so he could fall back onto the mattress.

Paul's legs dangled over the edge of the bed, palms flat against the bed as he leaned back a little to stare up at me, a slight chuckle passing his lips at my forwardness. I only smirked at him for a second before I kneeled down over him and seductively parted his legs at his knees to slowly remove his shoes and socks all on my own.

I then stood, his eyes still glued to me as I leaned over his body, placing a single hand lightly against his kneecap to balance myself as I disguarded my high-heels. Once relieved, I stood in front of him again and for the first time I took the opportunity to look over his gorgeoys, half-naked body-- my eyes paying close attention to the definition in the abs he had been working on for weeks now.

I moved a step closer to Paul as I finally looked up at him, directly into his soft eyes; I watched him expectantly as he pulled himself further back onto the bed--but his eyes never once strayed off mine. Once Paul's hard body was completely on the mattress, I cat-crawled onto the bed, over his muscled legs to straddle his some-what thick thighs.

I began to pull at the string around Paul's waist in effort to release the growing tightness in his track pants. I slipped my fingers just barely into each side of his pants and gave them an easy tug. Paul braced his hands on either side of his body as he lifted his ass up off the mattress so I could slide his pants down his tone legs. I backed myself off of him in one full motion as I finally removed his pants, throwing them to the ground.

Paul laid there, in nothing but his underwear as my eyes trailed up his amazing body to lock onto his eyes again. Smirking a little, a knowing gleam in his eyes, I licked my lips the way he claimed drove him crazy. "How 'bout a little entertainment?" I teased him, my fingers slowly traveling down to find the top of my jeans as I started unbuttoning them. I swayed my hips slowly, dancing around a little as Paul put his hands up behind his head and enjoyed the show with a smile on his face.

I giggled a little as I finally slipped off my pants before crawling back onto the bed and on top of Paul like I had before, only a little quicker this time. Without any warning, as soon as I was in reach to him, Paul grabbed onto my hips and rolled our bodies together so he was now on top of me-- but more so he was now in control.

He took my hands in his by my wrists and pinned them over my head before trailing his hot kisses down ontop of my collar bone again. I giggled again, feeling the small amount of facial hair he had started to grow again brush against my skin, tickling me.

When I somehow managed to get one of my hands free from his I brought it in between our bodies and began softly and some-what playfully, pinching his nipple. Paul tore his lips way from my skin for only a second to look up at me-- an evil, knowing smirk crossing his features. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came when he dropped his mouth onto my breasts, taking time to suck each one into his mouth to roll his expert toungue over them. As he slowed slightly, covering them with soft kisses I began laying my own lips to Paul's bare shoulders, nibbling his skin gently between my teeth to hold back the moan.

"_London…_" I breathed heavily; his torment was starting to effect me more than I had realized before that moment.

"Yeah, baby?" He answered huskily between rabid kisses to my stomach now, the farthest point he'd been so far since we got back to the hotel in the first place.

"I want you... _now_… _Please, _stop teasing me..." I some-what demanded and begged at the same time, growling at him a little. I felt him smile against my hot skin, obviously ignoring my demand for the time being. I growled at him again in nothing short of complete frustration; Paul just laughed, being the man that he was.

He began to lower his body so he was hovering over me completely; every inch of the skin on his body was touching mine in return. I watched down towards him as he lifted his head, looking me directly in the eyes; he smiled that 'cheesy London' smile before returning to the trail of smoldering kisses he was intent on trailing down the path of my stomach.

Once he reached my panty line, he lifted his head again to look up to me, asking for permission with his eyes silently. I instantly granted the permission by opening my legs so he could rest his body between them against the bed. Paul smiled geniunly before he licked his lips with nothing short of excitement as I bit mine with antisapation.

With one swift motion he sat back onto his muscular calves, resting his hands on his thighs as he stared back at me-- my legs open before him, one on each side of his body. My hands were already gripping the sheets and he hadn't even touched me yet. He was the only one I knew that could make me sqwirm under just a simple gaze.

After being surrounded be silence and Paul making no forward attempts on me, I swallowed hard-- just a little nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked him in a whisper; he'd been pausing for far too long now-- I was worried.

"Nothing… It's me... I mean, you're _perfect_, trust me. I just really need to make sure this is what you want, no doubts." He answered calmly-- it was with ease and his voice was smooth but I could still sense his reserve. I nodded my head in agreement though, I realize where he was coming from and he had every right to feel that way. I nudged his arm softly with my leg and he moved his eyes to mine.

"No, tell me." He demanded, as he lowered his body closer to mine, although his lustful eyes never left my own. "I want to hear you say it."

"London, I…" I began, closing my eyes as I felt him get that much more closer to me. "God, I want this... _Please?_" I requested, rolling my hips toward him as if they moved on their own in reaction to the situation I was being put in. And apparently, that's all he needed to hear.

My breath caught up in my throat as I felt his index fingers slip through under the band of my black panties, sliding them off easily as I lifted off the mattress to help him get them off as fast as he could. Paul stood from the bed then, removing his boxers before he threw them both to the floor along with everything else already accounted for.

"You want.. _what_ exactly?" He asked quietly as he climbed back onto the bed catlike, before settling in between my legs again. He knew all the right buttons to push to drive me absolutely crazy. He slowly lowered his whole body onto mine as he pressed against me, full force; I could feel his erection waiting to enter my body.

"Paul, I want to feel you inside me... That's all I've ever wanted... _Please?_ Don't make me wait any longer..." I nearly begged, some-what of a faux sob at the end of my plea. He complied as he slowly moved his hips so that his tip was resting at the opening of my heat. I instantly growled at him, the sensation mind-numbing; he just smiled down at me.

He moved his hand from it's plant on the mattress in between our bodies, slowly moved his index finger inside of me in one swift motion; I gasped, jerking at the feeling of his finger inside me-- as if he hadn't tortured me enough. Paul moved his finger in and out in full stokes seven or eight times before quickly inserting another. This time, I moaned heavily. After a few seconds, not nearly long enough for me, Paul quickly removed both fingers, sliding them over his waiting tip, and around the shaft in preparation.

I closed my eyes for second to gather my thoughts, knowing what was about to come next-- my breathing increasing heavily at the mere thought process. I could feel Paul above me, repositioning himself back to hover over top of me before I could sense him stop as he waited.

"I want to hear you say it-- tell me what I want..." He teased on a husky breath. I said this first thing I could mumble quickly as he set my senses on fire.

"_London.._." I choked, feeling his body brush against mine, but just barely enough to urge the sensation running through my system just a little bit more.

"What, baby? Tell me what you want--" He demanded, almost animalistic. I opened my eyes and looked up at him directly in his lust-filled eyes. When I opened my mouth to speak he quickly slid deep inside me before I could even think of whatever it was I was going to say. He slowly started to move inside of me before he removed more then half of his member only to replac it quickly in one smooth stoke. Painful pleasure shot through every part of my body, and I clenched the bed tighter, my knuckles turning white as I held the sheets in my fists. I took as deep a breath as I could, squeezing my eyes shut tight.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, worry laced in his voice. I nodded slowly as I held my breath steady.

"Give me a minute, please..." I whispered my request against his shoulder, my lips grazing his burning skin. He did just as I asked, staying completely still inside me as he allowed my body time to adjust to his size. After a few minutes I finally released my breath and the sheets as I opened my eyes. Against my own power, a single tear escaped the corner of my eye and slid down the side of my face.

"Haley, you okay? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!" Paul began to panic and started to pull back to remove himself from inside of me.

"No! Don't move, please?" I half-yelled at him quickly, grabbing onto his forearms to bring him back down to me. "It's just been a while for me, it's just a little painful… but it will subside, I promise. You have never hurt me..." I was even quicker to inform him.

"I didn't even think about that, with the way I was feeling towards you... I'm sorry." Paul apologized. I moved my hand up to stroke the side of his face as he leaned his cheek into my palm, closing his eyes lightly.

"Paul, its okay." I whispered easily. "It's better now.." I tried to ease his mind. He reopened his eyes as he smiled at the sound of his name. I smiled back, realizing how special this way between the two of us; something I had waited a long time for-- Paul was amazing in so many different ways.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his breath sounded like it was caught in his throat but I knew it was anything but. I could feel it hot against my ear and it sent a chill down my spine.

"Yes." I answered just as softly against him. Paul slowly began moving his hips up and down once again-- a piece of me felt horrible for making him wait as long as I did, I knew he had to beb painfully ready by now. But, once the awkwardness was finally gone, Paul and I got into a smooth glide, and moved together. "Harder..." I begged and her did as I requested immediately. Paul began thrusting harder and faster, resting his body on mine, he used only his fast-paced hips to create the motion between us. Without warning, I began to moan as my body started to react all on it's own. The more gutteral sounds I made, the quicker Paul moved inside me. I could feel our obvious climaxes building up within us both.

Paul paused only a second to grab my hands and interlocked our fingers together as he continued to pump into me. My breathing was heavier than it had been all night but I smiled at him and looked up into his eyes. "You like it baby? Huh? You like that?" Paul growled as he quickened the pace that much more.

"Yes Paul-- Oh God, please, don't stop. Keep going... _please..._" I breathed, talking as getting harder the more his hips moved into me. Paul suddenly released the hold he had on one of my hands only to bring it up to cup over my breast. That only lasted momentarily before he lifted himself up off me to put more weight against his knees. Reaching under my thighs he pulled my entire body closer to him, lifting my legs up. Instinctively, I wrapped them around his waist. He moved his hands to grab the sides of my hips.

Once he finally lowered his torso back closer to mine I reached up to tangle my hands through his short hair. Paul was amazing, he never broke rhythm even once-- he kept a steady pace the entire time he was repositioning our bodies more to his liking-- but I wasn't complaining either. It was bringing the both of us to our finish that much more.

"Ley…" Paul tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse and I cut him off quickly.

"Me too..." I whispered to let him know I was just about there too. With a few final thrusts against me, I could feel Paul's whole body tense up as he threw his head back and groaned my name, about to reach his release. My body was filled with warmth as he continued to move his body to bring me to my own earth-shattering orgasm. I began to move my hips in sync with his again, clenching his shoulders, my nails digging into him as the tension built inside my body.

"Come on, baby..." Paul encouraged me towards the release my body was screaming for. He dropped his head,ncovering my mouth with his in a snearing kiss but even still--- he never once lost rhythm. Paul took it up even one more notch, thrusting harder and faster than he had the whole night instantly bringing me to my long-awaited climax.

"Oh fuck yeah, Paul! _Yes_..." I screamed into Paul's mouth as my whole body and being tightened up and began shaking uncontrolably with absolute pleasure. My french nails dug into Paul's shoulders again before I slowly scored them down his muscular back; I watched as he winced silently in pain.

Soon Paul slowed down finally as he stopped the rotation of his hips. He let out a heavy breath against me and rested his forehead on top of my shoulder. I rubbed my hands up and down his back gently-- if only trying to make the lines from my nails disappear and ease even the small amount of pain away. His back at this point was glistening with a thin mask of sweat, as was my heaving chest. I tried to calm my own breathing even more as I started to feel Paul move against me; he began placing small, light kisses on my neck and shoulders-- any part of my skin he could reach to without moving too much.

"I'm sorry I scratched you. I got a little bit carried away, I suppose..." My voice trailed as I broke the still silence between us.

"Are you serious?" He laughed as much as he could with the given situation that had just taken place between us. "It's totally alright, believe me." He smirked before lifting his head as he finally started to slowly remove himself from inside me, and I moaned at the still pulsating sensation. He smiled again and rolled off of me onto his back, pulling me onto of his chest in one swift motion. I immediately rested my head on his chest as I felt him drape his strong arm around me.

"Wow…." He trailed off in a whisper, pulling a slight giggle from my kiss-swollen lips.

"Yeah, me too..." I replied equally before lifting my head to look up at him in his eyes. He instantly lowered his face towards mine and kissed me easily. When I finally pulled away from him I laid my head back onto his bare chest only to pat his abs softly with the tips of my fingers.

"Paul, there are a million things I could say to you right now but the only one that makes is-- I love you-- and there's no where else I'd rather be than falling asleep in your arms." I breathed out against the soft skin of his stomach. I felt him move a little to pull the covers up over us as I snuggled as close to him as I could get.

"I love you too, Ley-- now get some rest, it's been a long day. I'll still be here holding you when you wake up in the morning... and I'll continue to hold you like this forever..."

Soon, we both fell into a deep, loving sleep wrapped up in each others arms.

**END.**

* * *

**AN: ...and this is the part where you review... **  



End file.
